


Gambit kochanka

by Lacerta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chess Master Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Pining Clint Barton, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: ‒ Jakie jest twoje ulubione posunięcie szachowe? ‒ pyta nagle Costello, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na tykający zegar ani na rosnący na tyłach widowni gwar.‒ Co?Czy Costello próbuje go rozproszyć nieistotnymi pytaniami? Prowadzenie rozmów w czasie gry nie jest zabronione, ale rzadko się je spotyka. Podobne próby wytrącenia przeciwnika z jego skupienia są uważane za niesportowe. Costello pokazał już jednak, jak mało obchodzą go społeczne normy.‒ Wymyśliłem własną strategię szachową, wiesz? ‒ mówi Costello, przynajmniej pozornie nie zdając sobie sprawy z niepokoju Bucky'ego. ‒ Chcę ją nazwać gambitem kochanka, sądzisz, że się przyjmie?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Gambit kochanka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeshnamixta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lover's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483899) by [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta). 



> A masz, aesh, tekst po polsku! Był dość krótki, więc kiedy go pisałam, stwierdziłam - no a czemu by nie? :D
> 
> Prompt pochodzi z posta na tumblrze autorstwa by romcommunist:  
>  _invented a chess opening called the lover's gambit where you toss the pieces aside and start kissing your opponent on the table_
> 
> Czy wiesz że? Szachiści muszą utrzymywać niesamowitą wręcz sprawność fizyczną. W czasie turnieju mogą tracić nawet po 6 tysięcy kalorii dziennie. Niesamowite i niewyobrażalne jednocześnie.
> 
> O szachach wiem tyle, co pamiętam z nauki w czasach podstawówki, a turnieje znam głównie z serialu (zgadnijcie jakiego ;D) i poszukiwań w czasie pisania tego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że nie namieszałam za bardzo, choć zdaję sobie sprawę z co najmniej jednej niezgodności z realiami. ^^
> 
> Za betę dziękuję niezawodnej Lily <3

Bucky Barnes nie miał tylu palców u rąk, żeby zliczyć razy, kiedy spotkał się z lekceważącymi komentarzami o tym, że lokalne turnieje to pestka dla takiego mistrza szachowego jak on ‒ i to nie tylko dlatego, że w wypadku stracił lewą rękę.

Musiał przyznać, że poziom, jaki prezentowali zawodnicy na takich zawodach, był znacznie niższy niż graczy stojących wyżej w rankingach, z jakimi miał okazję się mierzyć, ale niewielkie turnieje niosły ze sobą zestaw zupełnie innych, lecz nie mniej wymagających wyzwań. Presja, choć innego rodzaju, nadal jest wysoka. Przegrana z przypadkowym graczem może uczynić z rywala gwiazdę, ale samego szachowego mistrza ‒ kosztować karierę.

A jednak presja nie jest tym, czego Bucky obawia się najbardziej, kiedy musi zacisnąć zęby, wyjść ze strefy komfortu i zdobyć brakujące do klasyfikacji do mistrzostw punkty w lokalnych konkursach. Z presją potrafi sobie radzić ‒ ciężko byłoby, gdyby było inaczej. Nie, tym, na co nigdy nie czuje się do końca przygotowany, są _ludzie_.

Na zawodach wysokiej rangi ludzi jest od groma: uczestników, fanów, przedstawicieli mediów. Przez cały dzień z zaskoczenia błyskają flesze aparatów (Bucky wciąż ich nienawidzi, mimo że już od jakiegoś czasu nie wywołują u niego napadów paniki), a przez cały czas towarzyszy graczom gwar podekscytowanych widzów i donośne głosy komentatorów. Wszystko to jest jeszcze znośne, przynajmniej w porównaniu. Za to miejscowi...?

Wydają się nie mieć pojęcia, co oznacza „przestrzeń osobista”, nie rozumieją, że prawdziwe szachy wymagają _skupienia_ , a na dodatek wyglądają na wprost _zachwyconych_ , kiedy mogą zadać Bucky’emu jakieś idiotyczne pytanie. Jaka jest jego ulubiona figura szachowa? Czy ma jakiś talizman na szczęście? Co najchętniej jada przed turniejami?

Wszystkie te pytania są durne, a ostatnie z nich jest do tego przykre. Żeby zostać mistrzem szachowym, nie wystarczy wiedzieć, jak grać. Szachy wymagają wielu poświęceń, w tym regularnych ćwiczeń fizycznych i szczegółowo zaplanowanej diety. I żadnych wymówek. Utrzymanie skupienia przez cały turniej, w czasie każdej z partii ‒ a te potrafią ciągnąć się całymi godzinami ‒ nie jest możliwe, jeśli nie jest się w doskonałej formie, zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Prawda jest taka, że po miesiącach rygorystycznych przygotowań, jedyne, na co Bucky ma ochotę, to obrzydliwie tłusta zapiekanka Steve’a.

Bucky z ulgą wita końcówkę turnieju. Do rozegrania została już tylko jedna partia, a potem może się zmywać. Reporterzy z pewnością przyzwyczaili się już, że znika, zanim dopadną go ze wścibską serią pytań. Sama partia szachów jest czystą przyjemnością. Nie może się wręcz doczekać, aż jego świat ograniczy się do płynnego ruchu figur i czarno-białych pól szachownicy. W czasie gry nic innego się nie liczy.

Costello, zawodnika, z którym ma się zmierzyć w finale, zna tylko ze słyszenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie grali przeciw sobie, ale z tego, co mówią, jest co najmniej przyzwoicie dobrym graczem. Po tak dobrej famie Bucky nie spodziewa się, że mężczyzna nie pojawi się o czasie. Bucky gra dziś białymi, więc kiedy czas rusza, przesuwa piona i przełącza zegar ‒ jedyna osoba, która traci na tym spóźnieniu, to jego przeciwnik. Opiera brodę na prawej dłoni i oddycha głęboko, gotowy na długie oczekiwanie.

Zegar przesunął się niemal o kwadrans, kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie się pojawia ‒ i to niemal biegnąc w podskokach. Kiedy siada na swoim miejscu, posyła Bucky’emu szeroki uśmiech.

‒ Pan Barnes ‒ rzuca radośnie na powitanie i wyciąga dłoń nad szachownicą. Bucky ściska ją całkowicie odruchowo, zastanawiając się, czy jego rywal jest pod wpływem. Wydaje się zbyt rozweselony, żeby był to jego naturalny stan. ‒ Wspaniale spotkać pana twarzą w twarz.

Bucky nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć temu dość przystojnemu mężczyźnie z najpaskudniejszym wąsem, jakiego Bucky kiedykolwiek widział, więc po chwili niezręcznego milczenia wydaje z siebie krótkie mruknięcie. Costello, najwyraźniej, nie czuje się tym urażony. Opiera się na blacie stolika i, wydając z siebie wysoki, zadowolony dźwięk, rusza swoim pionem. Podnosi wzrok na Bucky'ego.

I czeka.

Bucky też czeka, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Z każdą mijającą sekundą unosi swoje brwi coraz wyżej, aż wreszcie wyżej już nie potrafi. Wzdycha ciężko.

Jednym płynnym ruchem wciska guzik po stronie przeciwnika, przesuwa gońca i przełącza zegar z powrotem.

‒ Aaach ‒ szepce do siebie Costello i przez krótką chwilę wygląda na speszonego, zanim na jego twarz powraca szeroki, pewny siebie uśmiech.

Jego ruchy są szybkie. Ma bystre oczy, ale wydaje się poświęcać więcej czasu obserwacji Bucky’ego niż sytuacji na szachownicy. Tak intensywnie wbijany w niego wzrok powinien być niepokojący, ale Bucky niczego takiego nie czuje. Być może uspokaja go czarno-biała plansza pomiędzy nimi ‒ być może to sprawka cudacznego zachowania tego dziwnego mężczyzny, który dostał się do finału, grając tak, jak gdyby nie miał pojęcia o szachach poza tym, w jaki sposób poruszają się wszystkie figury.

‒ Gra pan białymi, nie będzie mi aż tak głupio, kiedy pan wygra ‒ żartuje Costello, kiedy Bucky zbija jego gońca. To słaby żart, ale Bucky unosi kącik wargi, rozbawiony niedorzecznością tej całej sytuacji.

Mężczyzna notuje coś na kartce leżącej obok szachownicy. Choć nie są już one konieczne do odtworzenia rozgrywki w późniejszym czasie, w wielu miejscach utrzymany jest zwyczaj zapewniania uczestnikom papieru i ołówka. Bucky zastanawia się, co zapisał na swojej kartce Costello ‒ sądząc po jego stylu gry, nie jest to element żadnej złożonej taktyki.

Bucky zbija jeszcze kilka czarnych figur. Costello cieszy się przelotnie, kiedy udaje mu się wreszcie zbić białego piona ‒ ale zaraz potem orientuje się, że była to niezbyt zmyślna pułapka mająca na celu dobranie się do jego hetmana. To błąd początkującego i jeszcze zanim gdzieś z tyłu widowni zaczyna się jakieś zamieszanie, Bucky wie, że coś tu jest nie tak.

‒ Jakie jest twoje ulubione posunięcie szachowe? ‒ pyta nagle Costello, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na tykający zegar ani na rosnący na tyłach widowni gwar.

‒ Co?

Czy Costello próbuje go rozproszyć nieistotnymi pytaniami? Do tego tak nagle przeszedł na „ty”. Prowadzenie rozmów w czasie gry nie jest zabronione, ale rzadko się je spotyka. Podobne próby wytrącenia przeciwnika z jego skupienia są uważane za niesportowe. Costello pokazał już jednak, jak mało obchodzą go społeczne normy.

‒ Te wszystkie taktyki są naprawdę fascynujące. Ogląda się rozgrywaną partię i wszystkie ruchy graczy są tak dokładnie przemyślane. Można nie wiedzieć, jaki jest _cel_ poszczególnych posunięć, ale jednego można być pewnym ‒ cel _na pewno_ się w nich kryje.

Bucky podejrzewa, że zrobił komicznie wielkie oczy, spoglądając w panice na szachownicę, kiedy usłyszał te niepokojąco brzmiące słowa. Przegapił coś? Czy jego przeciwnik planuje strategię, której Bucky, w swojej pewności siebie, nie zauważył? _Wydaje_ mu się, że to niemożliwe. Ale czy naprawdę tak jest?

‒ Wymyśliłem własną strategię szachową, wiesz? ‒ mówi Costello, przynajmniej pozornie nie zdając sobie sprawy z niepokoju Bucky'ego. ‒ Chcę ją nazwać gambitem kochanka, sądzisz, że się przyjmie?

Bucky tylko mruga w odpowiedzi. Nie jest najlepszym kompanem do rozmowy nawet przy najlepszych wiatrach, ale ten mężczyzna ciągle go zaskakuje i jedyne, co Bucky ma w głowie, to biały szum.

Costello uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Pochyla się do przodu.

Bucky mruga jeszcze raz, przechylając głowę. Orientuje się, że też się pochylił.

Zamieszanie na widowni dociera do przednich rzędów. Ktoś toruje sobie drogę przez tłum, ale Bucky nie odwraca wzroku od tego przedziwnego, fascynującego, cudacznego człowieka, żeby sprawdzić, co tam się dzieje. Koniec końców nie musi, bo pełen autorytetu głos woła spośród widzów.

‒ Proszę odsunąć się od szachownicy!

Bucky’emu ciśnie się na język z tuzin pytań do ochroniarza, ale kiedy otwiera buzię, żeby zadań pierwsze z nich, Costello wstaje, z zakłopotaniem wzrusza ramionami, po czym podpiera się dłońmi na szachownicy, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przewrócone figury toczą się na boki, i...

Całuje go.

Całuje całkiem nieźle, obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, więc Bucky odwzajemnia pocałunek, zanim w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę, co takiego wyrabia.

Nagle ktoś szarpie Costello do tyłu. Trzyma go dwójka ochroniarzy, ale mężczyzna nie wyrywa się ‒ nie wygląda też na specjalnie zaskoczonego. Wygląda teraz nawet bardziej przystojnie. Przez chwilę Bucky myśli sobie, że to zaskakujący, acz głupi efekt, jaki na jego mózgu wywarło pocałowanie tego człowieka, ale potem rzuca okiem na szachownicę i widzi leżący tuż obok przewróconego białego króla wąs ‒ wciąż tak samo ohydny, ale teraz już wyraźnie sztuczny.

Kiedy Bucky unosi wzrok, ochrona ciągnie jego rzekomego rywala ‒ bo to najwyraźniej nie był Costello ‒ do wyjścia. Bucky podnosi się z krzesła, choć w sumie nie wie dlaczego. Nie zamierza przecież ruszać za tym człowiekiem, a nie wie jeszcze, czy w rezultacie czeka go powtórka rozgrywki, tym razem z właściwym przeciwnikiem. Jego rozum to wie, ale cóż z tego, skoro już stoi na nogach?

Wrzawa jest coraz głośniejsza, ale głos mężczyzny niesie się ponad hałasem.

‒ Zadzwoń!

Prośba jest zdumiewająca, jak zresztą wszystko, co dotyczy tego cudacznego człowieka. Jak niby chce, żeby Bucky do niego zadzwonił, skoro nawet nie zostawił swojego numeru?

A może...?

Bucky patrzy na leżącą wśród figur kartkę papieru, która jakimś cudem nie zleciała z blatu stolika. Zauważa ciąg liczb zapisany ledwo czytelnym charakterem pisma, który wyraźnie sugeruje, że ktoś bardzo się starał, żeby zostać rozczytanym, oraz imię.

_Clint_

Kiedy wystraszeni organizatorzy biegają koło niego, przepraszając go z całego serca za tak okropne nieporozumienie, Bucky kiwa głową, rzuca kilka uprzejmych formułek, a gdy jest pewien, że nikt mu się nie przygląda, szybko wciska kartkę papieru do kieszeni.

Od zawsze miał słabość do odważnych, nowatorskich strategii szachowych. Przecież nikt nie może go winić za to, że chce się dowiedzieć, jakimi _posunięciami_ kończy się gambit kochanka.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudosy i komentarze są zawsze w cenie - ewoluują w dodatkowe punkty inspiracji <3


End file.
